Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment это компания, представившая нам миры Warcraft, StarCraft и Diablo. Помимо списка основных игровых продуктов на данной странице представлены и ссылки на веб-сайты, связанные с её играми и самой компанией, на которых вы можете получить всестороннюю информацию о них. 02 декабря 2007 года Vivendi медиа-конгломерат и компания-учредитель Blizzard Entertainment объявила, что их филиал Vivendi Games (в которую Blizzard Entertainment входила в качестве подразделения) будет объединена с Activision и это объединение получит название Activision Blizzard . Это объединение было завершено 8 июля 2008 года . Вышедшие игры Первые игры *''RPM Racing'' (Вышла в 1991) *''J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I'' (Amiga port) (Вышла в 1992) *''Battle Chess II: Chinese Chess'' (Amiga port) (Вышла в 1992) *''Castles'' (Amiga port) (Вышла в 1992) *''Battle Chess'' (Windows port) (Вышла в 1992) *''MicroLeague Baseball'' (Amiga port) (Вышла в 1992) *''Lexi-Cross'' (Macintosh port) (Released: 1992) *''Dvorak on Typing'' (Macintosh port) (Вышла в 1992) *''The Lost Vikings'' (Вышла в 1992) *''Rock N' Roll Racing'' (Вышла в 1993) *''Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye'' (Вышла в 1993) *''Blackthorne'' (Released: 1994) *''The Death and Return of Superman'' (Вышла в 1994) *''The Lost Vikings II'' (SNES version) (Вышла в 1994) *''Justice League Task Force'' (Вышла в 1995) *''The Lost Vikings II: Norse by Norsewest'' (Saturn, PSX, PC versions) (Вышла в 1995) Вселенная Warcraft * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (Вышла в 1994) * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (Вышла в 1995) * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (Вышла в 1996) * Warcraft II: The Dark Saga (Вышла в 1997) * Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition (Вышла в 1999) * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (Вышла в 2002) * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Вышла в 2003) * World of Warcraft (Вышла в 2004) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (Вышла в 2007) * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (Вышла в 2008) * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (Вышла в 2010) * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (Вышла в 2012) * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (Будет объявлено позже) * Печатные материалы RPG * Warcraft: The Board Game ** World of Warcraft: The Board Game Вселенная StarCraft * StarCraft (Вышла в 1998) * StarCraft: Brood War (Вышла в 1998) *''StarCraft 64'' (Вышла в 2000) * Книги PocketBooks **''StarCraft II'' **''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (Вышла в 2010) **''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' (Вышла в 2013) Вселенная Diablo *''Diablo'' (Вышла в 1996) *''Diablo'' (PSX version) (Вышла в 1998) *''Diablo II'' (Вышла в 2000) *''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' (Вышла в 2001) * Книги PocketBooks **''Diablo III'' (Вышла в 2012) **''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' (Запланирована на 2014 год) Невыпущенные игры * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Отложенные на неопределённый срок * StarCraft: Ghost http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=32945 Ожидающиеся проекты *''Diablo III'' (Playstation 3/4, Xbox 360/One versions, 2013) *''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'' (Released: 2013 (Запущено закрытое бета-тестирование)) *''Titan'' (Планируется выпустить в 2016). ** "When we announce our next MMORPG it’s not going to be another WoW - we’re not a company that tends to tread the same ground. It’ll be something innovative and new that really brings entertainment to another level."" http://www.empireonline.com/interviews_and_events/interview.asp?IID=620 *''Diablo III: Reaper of Souls'' (15 апреля 2014) *''Heroes of the Storm'' (TBA) *''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' (TBA) *''Warcraft IV'' would be another epic whose plot remains unknown. (TBA, официально не подтверждено) *''World of Warcraft'' дополнение (TBA) Заметки Компания Blizzard подтвердила, что они НЕ будут разрабатывать MMOG для StarCraft или Diablo MMOG. Разработчики Наиболее известные * Майкл Морхэйм * Фрэнк Пирс * 18px Крис Метцен * 18px Сэмуайз Дидье * 18px Трэвис Тихаммер * 18px Twincruiser (Рене Койтер и Мишель Койтер) * 18px Глен Рейн * 18px Питер Ли * 18px Марк Гиббонс Структура * Community Managers * Роли озвучивали * Sons of the Storm Предыдущие разработчики * Билл Ропер Примечания Внешние ссылки da:Blizzard Entertainment de:Activision Blizzard en:Blizzard Entertainment Категория:Blizzard Entertainment